Wake Up Call
by ValiantRose
Summary: She can't decide what was more enjoyable; the night before or the morning after.


She thought it was the pale light shinning through the window, illuminating a bedroom that was not hers, that awoke her but that was definitely not the case. Maybe it was the warm heavy weight of another body pressing her into the soft mattress that brought her out of her slumber or maybe it was the sharp sting in her left shoulder blade and the moist sucking sound that accompanied it. The more she thought about it the more it seemed like his natural presence could revive her from the deepest sleep imaginable especially when he was pressed up against her in such a way, with his bare silky skin dragging against her own. She craned her neck slightly to look behind her and what she saw was a fluffy head of black hair and shiny lips and tongue licking, nipping and sucking at her shoulder blade. He couldn't wait for even a few hours, could he.

"Makoto.." She sighed in a voice hoarse from sleep and last nights activities. She felt every one of the muscles in his abdomen tighten in response as he looked up slightly with an intense lust filled gaze. She shivered inwardly at his steely amber eyes as they looked right through her making her feel more naked than she ever could be. "You couldn't even wait until I woke up naturally.." Not that she minded being woken up like this, even with the dull ache that ran throughout her entire body and the memory of last night's escapades still hot and fresh in her brain. She felt those lips smirk against her skin.

"Nope. You sleep too long," Hanamiya slowly ground his warm bare hips hard into the back of her thighs to farther prove his next point. "There's no time for you to sleep when you need to be fucked..." Such a lewd comment said in such a deep husky voice made her nerves skyrocket with arousal and it didn't help that his hands slid down the feminine curves of her body while his teeth painfully sunk into the base of her neck. She whined and mewled into her pillow as he continued his ministrations. It really didn't help that Hanamiya had shifted his hips so he could properly grind down onto her bare ass and she could feel just how hard he was.

Still hiding her face in the pillow, Hanamiya wove his hand into her long dark hair; it was perfect for a good tug. He pulled on it harshly and prepared himself for, by far, the most arousing thing about her; her voice. She was forced to lift up her head by the sharp stinging pull of her hair. That pain was her pleasure. She let her mouth fall open and a pleased breathy moan came out of it while Hanamiya bit harder into her neck for greater results. She felt her vocal reaction spike his arousal farther and her breathy moan melded into a smirking chuckle.

"Heh, you like me that much huh?" Giggling, she continued in her teasing tone. "You like me so much that just my voice is enough to arouse you." She said as she reached behind her to dig her long fingers into his soft hair. Before she could touch him though, he grabbed her red chafed wrists and pinned them down in front of her. This rendered her completely immobile as she felt his warm breath stinging her earlobe.

"Yes." He began in a voice shaking with feeling. "You have me completely infatuated with you but your voice isn't the only thing. For these past weeks, you were all I could think about; your teasing personality, your presence, your long dark hair. I wanted you so bad and now that I have you.." He drew in a small breath and his grip on her wrists tightened along with the rest of the muscles in his body. He whispered ever so lightly. "..I can't control myself." Her eyes widened with the finishing of his sentiment. Hearing such a heartfelt voice come from him made her uneasy but it wasn't entirely unwelcome. As a matter of fact, her heartbeat quickened and the unfamiliar feeling of intimacy crept upon her. Her slight bit of unease was put to rest when she heard him let out a quiet laugh. "Like hell I'd say something like that."

"What would you say then?" She asked before she actually thought about it.

"Hmm?" He replied and his grip on her wrists loosened. She began to shift around under him to lie on her back, Hanamiya gave her room to do this.

"I want to know what the actual Hanamiya Makoto would say about me. Not the mask you're wearing." She said looking directly in his eyes. His pupils dilated when gazing right back. "What _do_ you think of me, Makoto?" He was silent for a second before replying.

"What I think of you hmm.."His words trailed off and she could have sworn that his eyes softened for a brief moment until his expression grew mischievous. "Those thoughts are too dirty to say in front of a woman." As he leant in for a kiss, she giggled while biting on her bottom lip and dug her hands into his hair. She wouldn't mind being woken up like this more often.

* * *

I'm sorry. I tried. I feel like the world needs more Hanamiya fanfiction (even though I'm probably one of the fifteen people who actually like him). So yeah, I have no idea how in character this is but this basically how I see him with a lover. (I'll edit this more when I can).


End file.
